Retrieval
by B00k Freak
Summary: A few days after Trigons defeat Raven returns to the old library to retrieve something. Little does she know she is being followed. BB/Rae, Star/Rae friendship One-shot.


**a.n. hello, it's me again. Just a thought that popped up into my head one day. Bloody plot bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT. Sorry.**

Raven crept stealthily out of her room. It was late at night, only days after they had defeated Trigon, and there was something she needed to do. Alone. She didn't want any of the others to know.

She flew silently past Beast boy's room. Its owner only mumbled slightly in his sleep. She smiled affectionately as she floated past. She had to use extra caution as she hovered past Robin's room; he was a notoriously light sleeper. Cyborg and Starfire were the easiest. Starfire slept like a rock and Cyborg was offline until his alarm went off or there was an alert. Raven furtively entered the laundry room to retrieve her winter cloak. It was cold this late and she couldn't afford to get sick. Once she had donned her faux fur cloak Raven made her way to the kitchen to make some tea to take with her for what could be a long and difficult night.

She quickly boiled the kettle and grabbed a thermos and some teabags, ready to go as soon as the kettle was boiled. Before it could though, a voice echoed through the living room, "Raven?"

Starfire. Great. "Oh, hi Star. What are you doing up?"

Starfire rubbed her eyes sleepily, "I believe I should be asking you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came in here to make some tea." Lied Raven as smoothly as she could.

Starfire squinted, still half asleep, "In your cloak of winter?"

Ravens eyes widened slightly as she realized she had been caught out, "Uh…" For once she had no response.

Starfire frowned, a little hurt, "Were you doing the lying?"

Raven inwardly groaned. Why did she have to look so _innocent?_ She was even worse than Beast boy's kitten. "Um, yeah. I was. I'm going out Star, but I swear it's nothing dangerous, and I'm coming back. There's just something I need to do."

Starfire cocked her head, "Do you wish for the company?"

"No, thanks for the offer, but it's really not that important. I'll see you in the morning." Raven flew out the door, leaving a confused Starfire behind her.

_Perhaps she _is_ in need of company. I do not wish for her to do something foolish because of the Trigon._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Starfire's worst fears were confirmed when she found Raven was heading for the wreck that the old library had become. The portal room was little more than a hole in the ground, but most of the library had rebuilt itself when Raven had defeated Trigon.

"This is so stupid, why am I doing this?" Raven's voice echoed through the room. She groaned, "Might as well get on with it. The things I do." She grumbled and began lifting rocks with her powers, searching through the rubble.

Starfire tried to move closer from behind the half destroyed statue where she was hiding, but in doing so she accidentally kicked a protruding rock, her alien strength making a loud crack as it split in half. She suppressed a squeal and retreated behind the statue hurriedly.

Raven stopped in her search as she heard a rock crack. Curiously she extended her mind to see if anyone was nearby. She sighed, "Alright Starfire, I know you're there."

Starfire came out from her hiding place sheepishly, "I apologize for following you Raven. I did not wish for any harm to come of you."

Raven nodded, "It's okay. I thought you might, actually. No one listens to me anymore." She added with a mock sigh.

Starfire missed the sarcasm, "That is not true! We always listen to you!"

Raven raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Oh yeah? 'Save yourselves' I said, so you tried to save me. I told you to let me go, so you did everything you could not to. And I seem to recall telling you not to follow me, but here you are."

Starfire bowed her head sadly, "Oh, I am sorry, I did not realize."

Raven almost smiled, "It's okay Star; I was only joking."

Starfire giggled as she realized she was forgiven. Before Raven could stop her she had grabbed Raven in one of her famous hugs, "Thank you friend!"

"Star- can't- breathe!"

Starfire giggled again and released her, "I would have missed you terribly if you had died Raven." She said after a silence.

"I would have missed you too Star."

Starfire smiled, and then a thought occurred to her, "Why did you return here Raven? What were you searching for?"

To her surprise Raven blushed and raised her hood in an attempt to hide her reddening face, "I-I don't suppose you'd listen to me _now_ if I told you not to ask?"

Starfire looked at her pleadingly.

Raven bit her lip, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course!"

"Not even Robin, I'm serious Star. _No one_."

Starfire nodded in consent. Raven rarely opened up to anyone; if she was choosing to tell Starfire something secret she was not going to ruin it.

Raven looked away. Before Starfire could ask again a sharp _'Bang!'_ echoed though the cave and a small object floated towards them, driven by Ravens powers.

Raven was still blushing when the object came to a rest in Starfire's opened hand. "A penny? Why is this significant to you friend?"

Raven pursed her lips and replied, "Think back."

Starfire frowned in thought, "Beast boy… He found a penny on the day the Trigon came. He then gave it to you! I remember now!" She clapped her hands delightedly, but slowed down again, "And you returned to retrieve it, why?"

Raven was blushing so much that even her oversized hood couldn't hide it, "I-I- well, he- I mean-"

Starfire squealed, "You have developed the feelings for Beast boy!"

"Um- well- I- he-… Yeah, I guess I have."

Starfire squealed again and hugged her, remembering not to use her alien strength.

"Uh, hugs, I don't do well with hugs."

Starfire released her, "This is glorious news friend Raven; I had hoped you would notice him soon."

Raven shook her head, completely embarrassed, "Can we not talk about it now? I'm dangerously close to bringing this place down. Again."

Starfire smiled sincerely, "Of course. Do you wish to return home now?"

Raven shook her head again, sitting on a fallen statue, "No thanks, I think I'll stay here for a while. You can go if you want."

Starfire sat next to her, "What kind of friend would I be if I left you here alone?"

Raven smirked, "An obedient one."

Starfire giggled and Raven bit back a laugh of her own. Despite their many differences, she and Starfire really got on. Their interests occasionally conflicted, which had caused arguments when they had first met, but now they had learned to compromise. And they had learned that the other's activities weren't as bad as they had previously thought.

Raven cocked her head, "Star, you never said, why were you up?"

Starfire looked away from her friend, "I had one of the dreams of badness."

Raven looked guiltily sad, "Was it about Trigon?"

Starfire remained silent. She did not want Raven to beat herself up even more, and that meant no telling about their fight.

"What did you guys do when Robin was saving me anyway?"

Starfire did the only thing she could think of. Lie. "The Trigon summoned the creatures of fire when he realized he could not hurt us. We merely fought them until you and Robin returned."

Raven looked at her, "Star, you're one of my best friends."

Starfire smiled, "And you are one of mine as well."

"And as such I can tell when you're lying."

Starfire looked away, "I do not want you to feel the guilt any more than you already are."

"What happened?"

"I feel I should not tell you."

"Star." Raven gave Starfire her hard stare, which almost always worked.

Starfire sighed, "You must promise not to do the beating up of yourself subsequently."

Raven bowed her head in consent, "I promise."

Starfire drew a deep breath before beginning, "We began fighting the Trigon to obtain his attention. Once we had it he attempted to obliterate us, but the ring prevented such a fate from coming to pass. He then stated that fighting us was beneath him, and he summoned… I still do not know what they were, but they were like the shadows of us." Raven gasped as she realized what Starfire was describing, "He claimed that we are our own worst enemies, and he was correct. Not only did my shadow defeat me at every turn, but she-" Starfire broke off.

Raven nodded sadly, "The creatures you're talking about are called shades. They are made of all the darkness in a person, every dark thought, and every flaw, and because they're you they know exactly what upsets you and will make you lose a fight." Raven paused, guilt threatening to take her over.

Starfire nodded, "She reminded me of my sister."

"That's not surprising. You and Blackfire share a lot; genetics, upbringing, home. You're similar people, but you're different sides of the same coin. The shades make you as bad as you could be." Raven paused, "They were originally made for good believe it or not. They were meant to reform criminals, because the shade is an inversion of you. But once Trigon worked out how to turn it around, it was all over."

Starfire's curiosity was unquenchable, "Have you ever faced the Shade?"

Raven nodded, "The monks of Azarath created a shade of me when I was younger, to try to discern whether I was on their side or Trigons," She smiled bitterly, "It didn't work. A shade inverts you; if you're good it makes you as bad as you are good and vice versa, I'll show you,"

She picked up a rock, "Say this is you," she slammed the rock into the ground leaving a hole in the shape of the rock, "The hole is your shade. Do you understand?" Starfire nodded, "But my rock leaves a hole in the same image as the rock. I'm too mixed. I'm almost equal parts good and evil, so the shade proved nothing and they eventually destroyed it. Not before it tried to end me though." She looked as if she was holding back tears, "I'm sorry."

"It was no fault of yours."

"Yes it was. And you can't pretend any different."

Starfire glared at her sternly, "You promised you would not do the beating up of yourself."

Raven shrugged, "I can't help it. Besides, what are you going to do about it?"

Starfire thought, "I could tell Beast boy of your feelings."

Raven looked up, her eyes wide, "You wouldn't."

"You are correct; I would not. But your expression was highly amusing." Said Starfire giggling.

Raven shoved her lightly, "I hate you sometimes."

"You are my best friend too." Grinned Starfire.

"Come on," Raven sighed, "Let's go home."

**a.n. there you go! Review a story, brighten a author's day!**


End file.
